Reliving Their Lives
by RukaKurokawa
Summary: Stan, Kenny, Craig, and Tweek decide to play a video game, but regret it almost immediately afterwards. There was something within that game... and now the past is repeating itself. Ryou Takeo. When his character appeared in the game was when something was known to be wrong. His past is definitely not something that should ever repeat. Is this a game, or part of the punishment?


**Ruka once again...**

**Don't be mad at me, but this idea was too perfect for me to blow off. I know I said I only work on 4 stories at a time, but this one won't be too long, I promise!**

**I was writing Chapter 29 of _Reoccurring Deaths_, and there was two ways for me to end the chapter. Obviously, this way didn't match the actual fanfic, so that's what leads us to now. I'm only planning on about 10 chapters, so no worries!**

**_Reliving Their Lives_ focuses on Stan, Kenny, Craig, and Tweek. It sort of breaks off from _Reoccurring Deaths_, so they're still couples, StanxKenny, CraigxTweek. Of course, that means the characters' circumstances are similar, Kenny's still not talking that much, and they're all still hanging out together because of all the stuff that went down with Cartman and Kyle... Go read _Reoccurring Deaths_ if you want details.**

**The lives they're reliving are of 3 of the Sympathyloids. Not 4, but 3. The other person mentioned isn't actually a Sympathyloid... she's just a side character from Ryou's past. **

**I'm probably going to go on a whole long explanation, so we should probably get to the story, and the disclaimers, and the warnings.**

**Warning:**

**Cursing... Some mentioned yaoi... You know, all those things I warn you about in every fanfic of mine.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I _do not_ own the South Park characters. However, I _do_ own the Sympathyloids, and I love each and every one of them.**

_**[Chapter 1 - Her Illness]**_

* * *

So I wasn't just hearing incorrectly... this really is a double date with Craig and Tweek. What I want to know is whose idea this was and how they were able to convince Craig to agree...

I know it seems like a peaceful event, but I just have a bad feeling... Maybe it's nothing. I'm going to hope it's nothing.

Just finding a location for this date was a whole process, something nearby like ice skating was completely out of the question. With blades at the end of shoes... it would take a lot to get either me or Tweek near them. Then we remembered that most public places weren't options anyway, because Craig and Tweek's relationship wasn't public.

In the end, we went to Craig's house because we all knew his parents wouldn't care, if they were even home.

"We're not going to watch Red Racer, are we?" Does he still watch that? Craig rolled his eyes at Stan.

"Relax, we're not. I bought a new video game recently and figured we'd play that."

"I-is it scary?"

"Not... really."

"Gah! W-why do you sound s-so unsure?!"

"Tweek, relax. It's called 'Mangled World of Our Minds'-"

"T-that sounds totally scary!"

"It's about a girl in the dream world where everything is shown as the truth... It sounds like a fantasy, you should be fine." Almost every game with a description like that ends up horror, gory, or just really angsty... I don't think Tweek knows those types of video games enough to figure that out though.

"Kenny, are you fine with the game?" I nodded.

"Well, Tweek, are you in or not?"

"O-okay, I'll p-play..."

* * *

"Why does everything come after me?" Another one of the distorted creatures had just lunged itself at Mari, the character Craig was playing as.

"Dude, you're the one who chose to be the main character." Stan's character, Akihiro, tried attacking the previous monster. This resulted in a lot of blood, and Tweek freaking out.

"Gah! C-Craig, you s-said I'd be fine!"

"Well, you've made it for this long." He smirked. "Come here, you don't have to act so cowardly for my attention."

"I-I don't do it f-for your attention...!" Even though Tweek's mouth was protesting, his body still let Craig pull him onto his lap. Tweek's controller was left unattended on the floor, and his character, Tetsuya, almost immediately died. Afterwards, all the surrounding monsters were engulfed by shadows and killed.

"I still don't get some of the things that are triggered when the characters die..."

"Well, Tetsuya talked to nothing calling them the 'shadows', right? Also, his character had strings similar to a puppet's, but attached to nothing. I think it meant the 'shadows' were controlling him. Those monsters are the representations of what society expects us to be, aren't they? The 'shadows' were probably angered with the unreasonable death of their toy and destroyed what 'morals' they could."

We all sat silently still playing the game.

"Stan, are you high or something?"

"No, I just haven't slept much in days."

"Too busy fucking Kenny?" I froze, Kimiko also doing so on the screen. A blush spread across my face as I only could imagine what Stan would respond with.

The truth was, we didn't have sex yet. I don't know if Stan's a virgin, but I'm not. I lost my virginity years ago. I used to use all these girls for my entertainment before, but I eventually realized it wasn't worth it. I hated who I was becoming. That was years ago though, and I have no idea if Stan possibly had sex with Wendy over all the time that passed. We don't really go over the subject at all, so how am I supposed to know?

"For your information, we haven't done it yet."

"Seeing how you two make out, that's a total surprise, it's been a week."

"A week isn't a very long time..." Tweek and I knew better to interrupt their discussion, we were both trying to focus on the screen more. Yes, Tweek chose to watch the goriness of this game over coming between an argument between Craig and Stan.

My character died, which was another confusing death that only Stan seemed to understand. I can't even tell if his reasoning is the actual game logic, but it seems to fit.

Finally, all the monsters of the area died and this area's boss appeared. This was the last boss before the final one, and we were all surprised when it wasn't some giant monster that appeared like the others.

It was a boy, maybe a few years younger than us, and he was sobbing, sobbing and attacking.

* * *

This game has so much gore and angst... I have no idea how Tweek hasn't passed out yet. He's clinging onto Craig, and apparently that's worth all the mental damage that this is probably doing to him.

Personally, I knew most of the things it's saying already, so it's not bothering me too much. I just have my head resting on Stan's shoulder, as he loosely held the controller after the next cutscene started.

Th boy's name was Ryou.

"This is my punishment... Please don't pity me..." He laid on the ground, defeated. "It seems... humanity is damaged the most when it's illusions are taken away... so why did we create those illusions in the first place?"

"Kenny, your eyes are tearing..."

"They're right about the truth needing to reveal itself, but it will only damage the mindless too if nothing is changed..."

"Baku..." The word escaped my lips easily, even though I'd never said it before.

Craig immediately searched it on his phone.

"God dammit, the internet's being slow... A baku is... a dream demon?"

A hand caressed Ryou's cheek and the camera view switched. There was something off about the person kneeling next to him. Maybe it was because we didn't see him anywhere nearby before.

"Brother... I'm... so sorry..." His brother only smiled.

Oh God, a scene like this means his brother is actually dead.

"You can finally rest..."

"Hikaru...!"

The power went out.

Without any music or dialogue coming from the television, you could hear harsh winds hitting against the side of the house.

There was a snowstorm going on outside and no one even noticed.

Craig simply put his phone down, not caring like usual.

"That game was seriously fucked up."

"Where did you even get it?"

"It was on my doorstep."

"Gah! A-and you actually played it?! D-don't you know what happens w-when you play random games like that?!"

"Relax, Tweek. I figured it would make our night interesting."

Speaking of tonight, how long has it been snowing? Will we even be able to make it back home in the weather?

"O-outside..."

"Oh right, we should probably check outside to see how bad the streets are." I glanced at the window, the snow looked heavy and you couldn't really see much out of it.

"W-we have to go outside to do that though! Nngh, what if i-it's dangerous out there?!" Craig took Tweek's hand.

"I'll be right next to you, no need to freak out." Tweek looked up at him with wide eyes. No matter how unbelievable the matter was, Craig would always be able to get him to agree.

"O-okay." As I said, he still agrees.

"You two coming? You're the ones who need to go home anyway. We're not doing your dirty work for you." Stan rolled his eyes and took my hand.

"Stay close to me, it's it is dangerous outside..." He's scared of what will happen, isn't here?

We all walked outside, into the freezing cold. The wind was as bad as it sounded, piercing into our sides. We couldn't see very far out here, but if we could find the sidewalk, Stan and I would be able to go home if we left soon.

So we started looking.

After a while of nothingness, Tweek stopped looking. He was just standing in the distance. With the snow, I wasn't sure if I was seeing things or not, but it was a yellow-green blur, so I could only suspect it to be him. I was going to walk over to him to ask what was wrong, but just as the thought crossed my mind, he fell to the ground.

**It was snowy that day... Her illness was as bad as it was every other day, so he didn't pay much mind to it.**

What... was that? That voice... was it in my mind?

The sound of coughing began, and turned into a fit. He was fine just before, what the fuck was going on?

**She had broke into another coughing fit, and he tried to help her. All the blood he said that came up... He told me that it was too much.**

Craig ran over to Tweek and tried to help him.

**He knew she was going to die.**

Oh God, no...

"Tweek!"

**He knew there was only one way to bring her back...**

That game... What the fuck did that game do?!

**And he was willing to do anything for her, that's what brought us to this.**

**That's what he told me anyway.**


End file.
